


the love of a superhero

by starkspalmer



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Alpha!Clint, Alpha!Natasha, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta!Sam, F/F, Hybrids, M/M, Omega!Bucky, beta!wanda, hybrid!clint, hybrid!tony, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkspalmer/pseuds/starkspalmer
Summary: after the avengers returned home from the waverider on earth-1, stuff has gotten pretty wacky. but only for tony stark, he woke up one morning in a totally different time and place. later he realized he was young again, in high school, and had a new boyfriend??





	the love of a superhero

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to my book ‘2 different worlds’ on wattpad same user as on here. i just like this book better than that one so enjoy:))

tony's pov  
finally, we're back at the hq. me and steve went to bed and said goodnight to the rest of the avengers before heading off to my room.

"whatcha thinking about beautiful." steve said as he twirled my messy hair with his finger.

"im just glad to be back home, with you." i smile and lean in and kiss him passionately before pulling back.

"me too tony, did i ever tell you how beautiful you are?" steve asked with a grin.

"plenty of times steve, stop saying that im not beautiful im a mess." i said as i gestured down to the arc reactor in my chest.

"oh tones that's the most beautiful part about you." steve soothed into my ear as he pulled up my shirt and put a kiss to the arc reactor, making me shudder.

"beautiful." steve whispered again which kept making me blush.

"oh im making you blush now yeah? you like being called beautiful?" steve asked seductively.

"you want to me to call you beautiful when im fucking you into this bed, you want me to moan beautiful when i cum inside your beautiful ass. do you want me to call you beautiful every day and every hour and every minute. hmm?" steve kept going on and on.

"s-steve..." i moaned at the words he was using and realized i was getting hard and couldn't hide it. steve looked back down at me and realized i was getting hard and smirked.

"horny now hmm beautiful??" steve whispered as he ran his hands down my chest and stopped once he reached my crotch and put his hand in my pants and started to stroke my cock through my boxers.

"urrggghhh." i moaned as he kept grabbing me and his pace started to go faster.

"s-steve im g-gonna..." i stuttered and then i felt my orgasm hit my boxers and steve smirked in success as he smashed his lips into mine.

*u know what happened*

-the next morning-

i woke up expecting steve to be right next to me but he wasn't so i supposed he was on his morning run, but that's when i realized i wasn't in my room at the hq, i felt way younger than i actually was so i decided to go to the bathroom and wake up.

i turned on the bathroom lights once i found them and i looked in the mirror and screamed and fell back into the bathtub. i looked like i was a teenager again, what!? what's happening, where's steve, where are the avengers!?

"babe, you okay in there?" i heard a knock at the door and i felt like i knew that voice from somewhere but i don't remember where.

"i-im fine??" i replied in more of a question than an answer but i heard a faint 'ok' from the outside and stood back up and looked in the mirror again. 

"i have to be like 17 again..." i whispered to myself than splashed my face with water but it didn't help what seemed like this illusion. i decided to get out of the bathroom and saw a familiar figure laying on the bed.

"hey babe are you ok?" i finally recognized the voice, it was clint. i couldn't put together why he called me 'babe' but i rolled with it anyway.

"yeah im okay clint." i tried to act as natural as possible, he smiled at me and patted the space next to him on the bed. i walked over to the bed and sat down next to clint making him bounce.

"what's on your mind pumpkin?" he asked me and that snapped me out of my thoughts of why im back in high school.

"im just thinking..." i responded in a whisper and he started massaging my shoulders and my head fell back in relaxation.

"oh you like that huh?" clint smirks and keeps massaging my shoulders for a while and i laid my head in his lap while he did it.

"hey pumpkin, you wanna go meet nat and get high for the rest of the day?" clint asks me and i nod deciding getting high will clear my confused mind. i realized he said 'nat' so it must me natasha right?

"okay handsome im gonna go call her k? i'll be right back i promise." he kisses my cheek quickly before walking out of the room. i just then realized he's been calling me pet names ever since i saw him, i kinda liked it so i decided not to question it.

clint came back minutes later and jumped on the bed face first, landing on his face and i giggled at his silliness.

"nat said she would meet us at the local bar in 15 minutes ok?" he said and i nodded my head yes before he pulled me into his lap and he laid down, me along with him and he snuggled with me and i decided to snuggle into his warmth.

"i love you handsome, you know that?" clint whispers into my ear and i blush but i try to hide it. i didn't know if i should say i love you back because ive never been in a relationship with clint before but i decided to try.

"i-i love you t-too." i murmured into his big chest, i never realized clint was this muscular until now and it made me feel safe in his arms.

"we should get going." clint announced as he carefully lifted me up from his chest so he could get up.

"im gonna go change into something else, i'll be back i promise." he smiled before walking out of the room once again. i realized the last 2 times now he's said 'i'll be back i promise,' and i questioned to myself why he kept saying that and that's when my whole body started hurting and my sight went completely white for a good minute and a half and i started screaming. i was down on the ground on my knees and i held my head in complete pain and it all started coming back to me, this life all of the pain ive been through then i knew why clint kept promising he'll be back once he left the room.

"tony!!! tony!!!" i heard in a faint yell but my eyes where shut closed tightly and i opened them slightly and when i saw clint on his knees i freaked out and i jumped away from him quickly.

"hey hey tony it's me clint." clint said softly,  trying to calm me down but i was terrified and i didn't know what to do. i jumped back onto the bed and put all of the blankets on top of me and tried to hide myself off from the world, not wanting to exist and not knowing why i did.

suddenly i felt the blankest being lifted and i felt the bed sink down and clint crawled under the blankets with me and immediately wrapped his arms around my tiny body and i just broke down in his arms, i started to cry and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"your ok, your home, we're at our house, not there, im here he's not. you'll be okay tony." clint whispered soothing things into my ear making me calm down little by little until my ragged breathing stopped.

"clinty..." i said in barely above a whisper because my voice was raspy from screaming so loud.

"right here baby." he replied and slowly took the blankets off over top of us and laid us down on the bed and tucking both of us under the blankets.

"sleep now pumpkin, nat can wait. im right here and not going anywhere." clint kissed my head before i started to drift off slowly.

clint's pov  
i was hella worried, i went to go change into something more relaxing but that's when i heard the screaming and yelling and i rushed back to the bedroom and saw tony on his knees, holding his head and screaming his lungs out and i immediately tried to comfort him but he jumped back and tried to hide himself under the covers. now we were laying in bed and he finally fell asleep.

i decided to call up nat telling her that we're not coming today and maybe some other time when tony is feeling better.

"hey nat." i whispered trying not to wake tony.

"where the hell are you clint!?" natasha yelled through the phone but i shushed her.

"shut the fuck up tony is sleeping! something happened and we can't go out today and i called telling you maybe another time." i explained what happened to nat and she understood.

"oh so he's having those panic attacks again huh?" nat asked.

"yeah i guess so and it just hurts to see him in so much pain i would never know how much it hurt." i confesses and looked down at my sleeping tony, he had his face in my neck and he started snoring softly.

"well uh i better go i might as well try to sleep anyways." i said goodbye to nat and we hung up and i set my phone on the bedside table and snuggled into tony and i swear i saw him smile before i closed my eyes too.

-that night-

i woke up due to screaming and movement in the bed and i opened my eyes slowly and saw tony thrashing around in his sleep and my eyes jolted open all the way and i shook him awake.

"hey tony it's okay your in bed with me your fine." i calmed him down so he could speak.

"i-i don't know w-what's happening!" tony exclaimed and held his head and closed his eyes like he didn't know what to do.

"let's just go get something to eat yeah? we fell asleep right before dinner." i smiled and got up out of bed and took his hand in mine and we walked out into the kitchen and i realized i was only in sweats but tony has seen my shirtless before so i told him to sit at the table in the kitchen while i make him something.

"what do you want pumpkin? a meal or a snack?" i ask him.

"a-a snack is f-fine thank y-you." he replied and i got out a water bottle and a bowl of hot cheetos and set them in front of him and he smiled at me before eating.

"aren't y-you going to e-eat anything?" he asked me, his tone sounded like he was still a little bit shaken up from the panic attack and nightmare.

"i usually don't eat much." i said and he looked at me funny.

"you know that silly." i teased him and he blushed.

"o-oh yeah." he said and continued to eat his cheetos and drank all of his water.

"we have school in the morning let's go back to bed yeah?" i offered my hand to him once again but he shook his head no.

"n-not going b-back." he murmured and i noses my head ok.

"you wanna go in the vents? always helped us calm down." i offered him next and he thought for a moment for nodding and i took his hand before leading him to our bathroom and opening up the cabinets at the bottom which led to a secret room where the entrance for the vents were.

"this is c-cool." tony said as we crawled through the cabinets and into the room and climbed up the ladder to the special cave i made one time.

"here we are handsome." i say and he takes a look around and smiles. the large vent area up top was full of blankets, pillows, stuffed animals and more and he laid down and i followed. we laid there for a while before i kissed his lips quickly but suddenly.

"relax, you don't have to fall asleep just please relax k?" i said and he nodded his head but he looked in shock for some reason. i ignored it and snuggled into him.

**Author's Note:**

> plotwist haha. ironhawk doesn’t get enough love so.


End file.
